Drive Away the Darkness
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Stiles begins to feel the effects of the darkness he took into himself to save his dad, and the one person he's always felt kept him safe is no longer there. Rated M because this is very dark. Turns out STEREK, so well worth the read.


Author's Note: This fic is based on some of the spoilers for Season 3b, what Jeff Davis has seen fit to tease us with.

Also, for my many works in progress, I have every intention of updating each and every one of them with a new chapter over the next week or two. I know I've fallen behind.

ooOoo

Stiles was running through the Beacon Hills cemetary. He paused for breath. What was he running from? The night air was ice cold, chilling him down to very bone. He'd never seen it this dark. How had he gotten here?

He only knew that he felt afraid, like something was chasing him. He had to run for dear life. He was running again. Was this still the graveyard? The darkness seemed more vast and engulfing around him now.

Suddenly his foot hit something and he tripped, falling on the hard earth. There was something a few feet away from him, something stone. His eyes shifted up, raking over the name engraved into the polished rock: _**Claudia Stilinski**_

"No!" Stiles exclaimed.

He struggled to his feet. He didn't want to see that name there. He couldn't look at it. He spun around, eyes widening at the shock of an even greater horror. Her features were inmistakable, bloodied and limp, strangled and hung from a tree...

Stiles snapped awake, breathing coming in panicked bursts.

"Just a dream," he whispered to himself, reaching for his bedside lamp. "Not real... "

His shaking hand finally found the small knob, clicking on the lamp, filling his room with the warm glow of light. A darkness seemed to have expelled from his environment immediately. That's exactly what it was, a deep and terrible darkness. He'd taken it into himself to save his dad. Only recently was he learning the price he would pay.

These nightmares were regular and constant. If only Derek were here. Why Derek? Because the former alpha had always made him feel safe. Sure he could be mean and grouchy, but he protected his own.

Scott was still filling out his alpha shoes, and somehow that didn't make Stiles feel as safe as he always had with Derek around. Derek was gone. He and Cora probably weren't coming back. Derek would never keep him safe again. Did he even care?

Stiles tried to assure himself that of course Derek cared, but let's face it, he'd always given far more in their relationship. What had the former alpha ever done for him? Stiles always cared, Derek repaid him by being a bully.

He tried to tell himself that it was Derek's past that made him that way, but it just didn't convince him anymore. Derek hadn't even said goodbye. Maybe he really didn't care.

Stiles rolled over, clutching a pillow to his heart, deciding to keep the lamp on. The light at least gave the illusion that there wasn't a great darkness inside of him, threatening to snuff out his light and consume him.

He tried to think good thoughts, pushing away the image of his mother's mangled body from the dream. Think of the happy times, except that they only made him sad and bitter now. His mother would never come back.

Scott came to mind, scenes from their childhood. His best friend's smile could always light up his world. Stiles actually smiled a little, the good memories driving the darkness away, for the moment.

He yawned, thinking of Derek, wondering where the Sourwolf was and what he was doing now. Maybe he was in New York, looking out at the night sky and the moon, thinking of him. Just maybe...

ooOoo

Stiles hadn't even been aware of slipping back into sleep. The next time he opened his eyes sunlight was streaming into the room. What time was it? Crap. It was one in the afternoon!

Had his dad been back from work? Did he know he'd slept this late? His dad hadn't exactly liked his erratic sleeping patterns of late. He'd chosen not to mention the nightmares, knowing his dad's tendency to worry about him.

He probably wasn't home, luckily for Stiles. He'd been working double shifts lately with all the weird happenings of the past few weeks. Stiles didn't bother to put anything on over his boxers, making his way downstairs to fix himself late breakfast and coffee.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he stepped into the kitchen and found Derek leaning against one of the counters, sipping out of a coffee mug. How could the wolf be so quiet?

"Geez Derek," Stiles said sarcastically. "One of these days... "

"That's an interesting look for you," the Sourwolf grinned.

Stiles turned about three shades of red, notcing he was still in a t-shirt and boxers. His hair was a mess too!

"Oh fuck me," Stiles exclaimed with a huff.

"Relax," Derek laughed. "I've seen worse."

"Har har," Stiles retorted sarcastically. "You saying you wouldn't hit this?"

Derek raised an eyebrow.

"I think you're underage, for one thing. Secondly, that's not really why I'm here. Scott says you haven't been sleeping. Everyone's worried about you."

"Wait a sec!" Stiles exclaimed. "First you answer my questions. Where have you really been? What's up with just leaving without saying anything?"

Derek frowned for the first time since he'd been back.

"None of your business. Cora and I are handling something I'd rather keep confidential at the moment. If it helps, we're not far. Now why haven't you been sleeping? You clearly just woke up."

Stiles felt a little surprised to be honest, mouth dropping open slightly in that way of his. Since when did Derek care?

"Its the darkness isn't it?" Derek asked suddenly. "You could have let me handle it."

"Yeah right," Stiles snorted in disbelief. "That's funny Derek. Do I need to remind you that you were nowhere to be found? Turns out you were too busy up Jennifer's ass to notice she'd kidnapped my dad and Scott's mom!"

"I was trying to stop the alphas," Derek shot back. "Which I did! Look, chill out okay? I'm just worried about you."

"Since when?" Stiles asked sarcastically. "You've never worried about me."

"That's not true," Derek insisted, tone slightly hurt.

Stiles scowled and folded his arms.

"Yeah sure," he muttered. "That's why you didn't even tell me goodbye before you left."

"I'm sorry Stiles, really. I can't explain it all now, but we had to leave quickly. Its Peter. I know he's up to something, and its vital we stop him. Can't you trust me?"

Stiles felt a little guilty, but he also couldn't just simply let Derek off. He turned away from the former alpha, arms still folded.

"Remember what I said that time Derek?" he asked in a hardened tone. "You don't trust me, I don't trust you."

Why was he doing this? Hadn't he wanted Derek here just last night after his nightmare? Yet somehow, now that Derek actually was here Stiles was what... angry? Yes, he was angry that Derek didn't trust him.

"Stiles," Derek spoke in a low voice. "You're right. We obviously don't trust each other. I'll just go... "

That snapped something within Stiles. He saw the brooding form walk past him. Derek was going to leave, and suddenly something almost panicked inside of him.

"Don't go," he said suddenly, unable to stop himself. "Please... "

Derek paused. Stiles turned to face him, a tear sliding down his face.

"I'm sorry for being a jackass. I've been having nightmares Derek, terrible nightmares about finding my mom, and all I could think was how you left me."

Stiles fought back a sob. Derek moved toward him, pulling him into an embrace.

"I'm sorry Stiles," Derek whispered. "I never meant to make you feel like you didn't matter. Nothing could be further from reality Stiles."

"Promise me you'll come back," Stiles spoke, never wanting to let Derek go. "That you'll finish whatever it is you're doing, and come back."

"I promise," Derek said gently. "Look at me."

Stiles did. Those cinnamon orbs locked onto him suddenly, seeming to capture his very soul. Derek found it hard to breathe suddenly. He didn't want to fight the draw, letting himself move forward to capture those lips softly.

This wasn't Kate or Jennifer, this was Stiles, the one Derek knew for sure would never betray him. He felt those lips press back, moving against his as the boy released a needy moan. Derek pulled Stiles closer in their embrace, letting their lips part together as their tongues met.

Never could he have actually thought his feelings for Stiles ran so much deeper than just an unexplainable obsession. Yet here in this moment, tongues dancing needily as they held onto one another for dear life, they were something more. What was between them had forever changed. Derek's longing for a mate, that empty void in his heart felt as though it were filling with Stiles.

He pulled back from the kiss feeling like the world had forever changed, and he would never look at the boy in front of him the same. They were connected by something deeper than just pack now.

"I promise Stiles," Derek said gently, brushing the teen's cheek with his thumb. "I'll come back to you. Wait for me."

Stiles nodded and actually managed a little smile. The darkness felt like it was gone for now, driven back into the deepest corners of his mind by what he and Derek now shared. Stiles didn't understand it, but they were something more now. He only knew in this moment that he loved Derek more than any passing feelings he'd ever had for Lydia. He could wait for what they would have.

**Fin**


End file.
